


Little Jack

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack gets turned into a 6 year old, OC-Tyrona. Goddess of time, de-ageing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Jack somehow gets turned into a 6 year old. Antics ensue as the other Guardians try to find an antidote.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost carefully opens a window that leads into Santa's workshop. It high up and he can see the whole room. There's a few yetis spread throughout the room but he's sure he can get through unnoticed if he's careful. 

He quietly closes the window and looks down. He tells the wind quietly to help him and he floats down,ducking under a table as a yeti stomps by. 

"You still haven't found the little bugger?". He hears someone say in a wierd voice. 

"Nope. He's even more slippery now that he tiny. I wonder if his teeth are still perfect". He hears a girl say. 

"Tooth". The voice from earlier warns. "We're trying not to freak him out".

"I know,I know". The lady who must be Tooth says. 

Jack sees gold sand fall from a few feet away from him. He peaks from under the table and sees a man made of the sand sitting on a sand cloud that's drizzling sand,which for some reason dosen't pile onto the ground but evaporate before it can even reach it. 

He can also see a huge rabbit and a lady who looks like a fairy floating besides him. 

Jack gasps as a huge man in red walks in assuming its Santa. 

The rabbits ears twitch and it turns towards him. Jack quickly stuffs himself back under the table.

"Aye. Think I found him mates". Bunny says to the group who are talking. 

"That is good. Where he be?". Nick asks confused.

Bunny gestures to the table and Sandy and Toothiana nod. 

"I guess we're gonna go to the next room now,right guys". Tooth says in a obviously fake voice

Nick winks. "Ah yes. I think I saw boy in other room. Lets go look there".

Bunny rolls his eyes at how fake their voices sound by dosen't say anything else. He follows Nick out of the room,leaving Sandy and Tooth float high enough so that Jack won't see them. 

Jack looks around the room from under the table. Santa, the big rabbit,sand guy,and fairy lady are gone and the room is quiet. 

He inches out from under the table,not noticed no the two people floating a few ways away from him.

"Now!".

Jacks too late to turn around, and is suddenly grabbed by a rope made of the golden sand he saw earlier. It makes him feel slightly drowsy. 

Suddenly he's thrust in the face of Saint Nick himself. "Hello Jack".

Jack squirms in the ripen but can't find enough energy to get out. He pouts, crossing his arms. Snow starts falling from the ceiling. 

"Uh, did it just start snowin' in here or am I just imagining it?". Bunny asks. 

"Put me down". Jack tries to say firmly, though it mostly comes across as cute. 

"Aww. He's so little". Tooth fawns over him. She slips Jack out from Sandy's rope and puts him in her arms like a baby. He struggles of course, but she rocks him back and forth slowly, talking to him in a quiet voice, as she floats close to the top of the ceiling. She taps him on the nose, making him laugh. 

"So how are we gonna fix this?". Bunny asks from the ground.

Sandy uses his sand to make a clock, a figure, and what looks like the younger Jack turning into the older Jack. 

"Ah of course!". Santa snaps his fingers in realization. Tooth quickly sushes him, fluttering down to meet the other Guardians. She gestures to the sleeping Jack in her arms. He's curled towards her, his thumb loosely hanging from his mouth, and his other hand loosely around Tooth's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up later while they were in the way and was now gripping to Bunny's fur like a lifeline, every once in a while he'd peek over the side of the moving sleigh, before turning back into Bunny's chest. 

There was a jostle, small moment of turbulence and Bunny let out a shout. "Can't you fly this thing North!".

North laughed. "Yes. But I can have a bit of fun too, no?".

"Well your scaring Jack". Tooth said from where she flew on the side of the sleigh. It was amazing she could keep up. 

North peeked back and saw Jack holding on the Bunny and slammed the brakes. 

"My apologies. I will go slower, yes?".

Jack looked up and nodded, glancing out the side of the sleigh. 

Bunny sighed in relief. "Thank god. I swear if the bigger hadn't been so upset we all woulda crashed".

Jack laughs at that. "Your silly".

Bunny looks taken back. "Me? Silly? I'm the most serious one out of all you punks".

Jack laughs again. "Nope your silly". He boos Bunny on the nose and goes back to looking over the side of the sleigh.


End file.
